Slow Hands by Niall Horan
by RayhneTess
Summary: Summary: Lucy and Natsu were drawn out to a club with their friends, even though it really isn't either of their scenes. The two quickly decide to just head home, leaving their friends behind. Surely they wouldn't get into to much trouble, right?
1. Chapter 1

NaLu

Rating - M due to mature scenes and ideas

Genre - Romance & General

Word Count - 2,841 Words

* * *

Lucy swayed to the pop music, stopping only when hands came around her waist to rest against her exposed stomach.

"Hey." She looked back at the person who was now behind her, fully prepared to tell them to _fuck off_. But she didn't need to, and her hips swayed again, turning in the boy's arms and putting her own around his neck.

"Hey, Natsu." Lucy smiled at him and he grinned back, his hands gripping her waist as she swayed.

"You know all these guys are looking at you, right?" Lucy hummed in response, sliding in closer to him, brushing her body against his as she moved.

"That's why I have you." Her hands played with his hair. Natsu leaned into her and she tugged at his pink hair a little, making him frown.

"You are making it really hard to kiss you, you know?" Lucy nodded, then released his hair, lacing her hands together behind his neck. She pulled his head to drag him down to her own, kissing him sweetly. His hands encircled her again, instead of gripping her. Natsu tasted like he always did, cinnamon and camp fire. She often wondered what she tasted like to him, but never worked up the courage to ask.

Neither Lucy nor Natsu were there to drink, the truth of the matter being they only went because their friends asked them to. Said friends were having fun drinking around the table they had gotten, but Lucy and her best friend Levy, had gone out to the dance floor. The smooth music was more than intoxicating enough for her. She loved the feeling of being loose. Natsu, on the other hand, hated when she did that, because as he has told her so many times before, she attracts unwanted attention from the other guys.

Natsu shifted his arms down to rest on the curve of her ass. Lucy slid her own down his shoulders, exploring his body with her fingers. She felt him twitch as her left hand skimmed over the scar on his neck, and leaned in, pressing a light kiss to it. This time he shivered. She grinned in victory and continued down over his biceps. His arms flexed behind her. Her hands slid back up again, lacing and pulling him in. She was intoxicated by him. He was her drug; one she would gladly die to be intoxicated by over and over again.

Lucy opened her mouth in a moan when his hands squeezed her ass, and he ran his tongue over her bottom lip, telling her what he was doing. Her tongue met his and guided it into her mouth. He flicked his tongue up, hitting the roof of her mouth, making her flinch. She could feel him grinning through their kiss and she pulled away, smiling sweetly at him with her swollen lips.

They didn't feel rushed, because they had all the time in the world. Lucy slowly leaned forward, again brushing her lips over his scar. Her right hand trailed down his chest and slowly slid up under his shirt, brushing over the scar he had on his lower stomach. She rubbed her hand in featherlight circles over it. Natsu gripped onto her waist tightly, making sure she knew what she was doing to him. Her tongue flicked out, running over the scar on his neck before her mouth pressed light kisses to it yet again.

Her thumb brushed a particularly sensitive spot on the scar on his abdomen and he bucked into her, giving her a clear feeling of what he wanted. She pressed her thumb more solidly against the spot and his hands tightened on her waist. Lucy pulled away from his neck and looked into Natsu's eyes. "We should take this back to my place," she whispered to him.

He nodded and she detached herself from him. They walked over to the table where their friends sat, and everyone looked up at them, just giving them a dismissive wave. The two looked at each other and Natsu grabbed her hand, intertwining his fingers with hers. His thumb ran over the mark she got to cover up the scar she had there. She smiled at him, and they sped up as the air hit their face. Lucy would make him stop walking every once in a while, pulling his head down to meet hers and exploring his chest. He had lost his shirt somewhere along the way and by the time they reached the apartment door, Natsu was looking ready to pounce.

He pushed her against the door as she fumbled for the key, just dropping it when his hand cupped her heat. She moaned and he turned her around, kissing her deeply, more hurried than any of the others they had before throughout the night. She pulled back and turned around, bending down to pick up the key. Her dress rode up her ass and revealed she had on pink, see-through panties. Natsu growled when he saw that, and Lucy stood up, shoving the key in the hole and unlocking it. She had barely taken the key out of the door when Natsu reached around her and opened it, shoving her inside.

Lucy's keys flew somewhere into the apartment, but she didn't care. All that mattered was the feeling of Natsu pushing her back against her door roughly. He leaned down and kissed her just as roughly. It was a needy kiss. One that represented his need to have her, take her again and again. Like he had that first night they were together. She moaned into the kiss, arching her back so she could press her body into him. His hands skirted her dress and he tapped her under thighs.

Lucy jumped into Natsu's arms, wrapping her legs around him as he pulled her away from the door to the next available surface: the dining table. He slid her dress off. Only breaking the kiss for it to go over her head. Lucy was left sitting on the table for a second as Natsu stripped his pants, and she looked around the room. Boxes crowded the apartment, full of Natsu's things, as he was moving in with her, finally. It had been nearly two months but they were both so busy either with work or having sex that they just never got around to it.

Natsu came back after shucking his pants off and eyed her as he stripped his boxers. Lucy's hand traveled down her stomach and Natsu came over, gripping her hand and bringing it up to his mouth. He licked her finger tips before taking a finger in and sucking on it. They had never gone this slow, or been anywhere besides the bed for something like this, and Lucy was amazed at how turned on she was. His teeth grazed the tip and she clenched her stomach muscles, trying to keep the moan in.

Natsu noticed and released her hand from his mouth. "Luce, you know I need to hear your moans if you want me to continue." Her lips wobbled as Natsu took some more of her fingers into his mouth. When he released them with a pop, he grazed his teeth along the back of her hand. She whimpered when he licked over her scar before grazing his teeth over it. Natsu knew it was there just as well as Lucy did, even though she had got it covered so that it wouldn't be a reminder of what had been.

She gasped when he bit her sharply there, then pulled away, running his tongue over it to soothe the pain. She shifted her legs, trying to hide her arousal, but Natsu was right in the middle of them. He backed away a little, and his hands grabbed her left foot. He massaged her foot and her upper half fell back on the table, knowing he was going to take his sweet goddamn time with her that night.

His hands worked to her ankle and then switched feet, giving the other the same treatment and going higher, working up to the bend in her knee. Again he switched and as he got higher, her breathing got harder and faster, until finally, even though he had done next to nothing except sucking on her fingers and giving her a massage, she came hard.

When Lucy came back to, she felt Natsu slowly biting up her calf, marking her. Her legs would have marks in the morning, but she didn't care. His breath was warm, even against her clothed core, and she shuddered as he bit the inside of her upper thigh. Her moan was breathy and uneven. Natsu's hands gripped her panties and slid the soaking fabric down her legs, leaving a trail of cum on the inner side of both legs.

He threw the underwear somewhere and she bucked when his breath was warm over her pussy again. He slid away from her and stood up, his hand ghosting over her bikini line before gripping her hips hard, sure to leave a bruise come morning. He circled his hand around her belly button and leaned down, sucking on her stomach to leave marks, She squirmed, moaning again underneath him. Lucy's hands were in his hair tugging and egging him on. Natsu's hands slid up her side and she arched her back for him, waiting as his hands went behind her and unclasped her bra.

Natsu pulled her bra off, knowing he wouldn't be able to resist much longer with her breasts released. His hands explored her stomach again. His thumbs running over the angry lines from the underwire of the bra, barely touching the underneath of her breasts. Lucy knew better than to move, or else she would get tied up and not be allowed to touch him. The bastard was kinky. He looked up at her as he kissed through the valley of her breasts, pausing only to give a sharp tug on her collarbone with his teeth when he was free.

Lucy cried out, her hands tugging his hair again as he made his way up to her lips. She moaned into his mouth as he kissed her, her hand traveling down to grip his cock. She guided it slowly to her entrance, biting sharply on Natsu's lower lip for not eating her out like he normally would. He didn't even play with her breasts and she was completely bared before him.

Natsu put his hands over her breasts once she had guided him inside her, squeezing and pinching as he thrusted into her, all the while trying to keep his mouth on her own. He pounded into her, his left hand snaking down to grip her right hip, signaling he wanted her leg over his shoulder. He pulled away from the kiss and Lucy whimpered as he lifted her leg, stretching her further.

"Fuck Luce, how are you still so fucking tight?"

Her reply came through clenched teeth. "You didn't loosen me up this time— Ah! Natsu, there, do it again." Natsu slammed into her again, earning another sweet cry tumbling from her lips.

"But you are _always_ so tight around me." He leaned down nipping at her stomach as he hit her spot again. "You clench when I talk dirty, fuck. Come on baby, I got you to come undone early without even sexually touching you. Come for me now, would you?"

Lucy shook her head as she was blindsided by his thumb and forefinger pinching her clit, the other hand thrusting more fingers into her pussy with his thick cock. "Natsu, please. Ah!" Her hips bucked and she clenched around him tight, tightening even as he dragged the two fingers he had been pumping in her out. She froze in mid air, shoulders holding her weight. Then she came, and Natsu thrusted faster into her, picking her up and gravity making him go deeper into her. She gasped again as another waved followed, not over her first wave.

Natsu pulled out of her as he turned her around and dropped her onto the bed. She got on her knees and forearms, waiting for him to penetrate her again. He slid his dick along her asshole and she tensed, but he then plunged into her pussy again, one of his hands going to her asshole that he had rubbed her cum along. His thumb entered her and she clenched tight, falling forward as she cried out. "I wanna know how it would feel being in your ass, Lucy."

"Ah, Natsu, stop talking like that." Lucy clenched again as his other hand again dipped in her pussy with his cock, but it didn't stay long. Instead just scooping some of her juices and slathering it over her asshole as he shoved another finger in. "S-stop please it—" She paused when he added a third, "fuck. It feels so good."

"Do you still want me to stop?"

Lucy's head whipped around, a glare aimed at him. "No, you bastard, I want you to fuck me as hard as you can!"

Natsu grinned. "Can I go in your ass, Luce?" Lucy closed her eyes, uncertain of what would happen if she said yes. "Please?" She opened her eyes and nodded when she saw his puppy dog face. He grinned and pulled out of her core fast, the momentum dropping Lucy back onto her breasts, as she had been before he asked that stupid question.

He didn't remove his fingers right away, stretching her so the tip of his cock could enter, and she closed her eyes as tears appeared, not wanting to make him stop because Natsu was gasping in pleasure, and he always pleased her, she could at least give him this. "Fuck Luce, you're even tighter this way." His hand dipped into her pussy again, scooping the juices and sliding them around her stretched hole, then up his shaft before he slammed into her. He bent over her back as she collapsed and rubbed soothing circles along her back as he waited for her to get used to him and stop shaking.

Lucy moaned a little when he accidentally shifted after a minute, and he slid out a little experimentally. When she stopped shaking and gasped like he had, he pulled out to the tip, then slammed back in. She got on her forearms again, her breasts dangling as she waited for him to do it again. She looked over her shoulder and watched as Natsu pulled himself to her, using her hips as leverage. His rhythm was established before long, and Lucy was still watching, not noticing his hand having come off of her hip until it was flicking her clit and the other was pumping in and out of her pussy.

"Ah, ah, Natsu. Please, harder!" She begged him, thrusting back in time with him. He pulled out of her ass and before she could complain, entered her pussy again, leaning over her back and kissing her shoulder, whispering in her ear.

"Luce, can you feel it, are you close?" She nodded sporadically. "Good girl. I'm close too, let's come together baby."

She moaned before yelling out his name and he thrusted into her one last time as he called her name, emptying himself inside of her as she came undone around him. They collapsed and Natsu rolled over, laying beside her.

"I love you." Her voice was low and rough. She leaned in and kissed him sweetly, like she had done when they were at the bar. Natsu nuzzled her, before placing his lips on her neck.

"I love you—"

"Meow?" The two sat up, adrenaline running through their veins as they looked at the blue cat at the end of the bed.

"Holy shit, Happy! You scared us!" Natsu got up, holding Lucy, and walked to the bathroom. He filled the tub, setting her on a towel he had placed on the toilet seat. When he deemed it good enough, he helped Lucy into the tub. "Get cleaned up." He turned to walk away, but Lucy grabbed his hand. The look she gave him was a simple question. "I'll be right back, Luce. I'm just going to change the bed sheets."

She nodded before sighing and laying her head back, tilting it to watch the open door. She giggled when she heard him talking to his cat animatedly as he changed the sheets. And by the time Natsu got back, Lucy had closed her eyes, gently drifting into sleep. But not before she heard one last thing from him. "I love you more, Luce." Those words haunted her dreams that night, even after he had gotten her into dry, comfortable, clothing and tucking her into bed. The warmth beside her entered her dream through the form of a bright smile and warm hugs, and if Natsu was watching her face — which no doubt he was — then he would see the sweet smile she had, while snuggling in closer to his warmth.

* * *

Hey lovelies!

This one was a bit experimental. I thought of this listening to the song Slow Hands by Niall Horan when it was on the radio one day and was just like, I'm writing that. So here it is, but as I continued writing this, more mysteries popped up. Like that scar on Lucy's hand that she got covered up… There's a reason it's there. The complete and utter care Natsu takes with showing her he knows that it's there and doesn't care, is there for a reason. I don't know if that interests any of you at all, but just something to get you thinking about. Again, if you have any questions or comments, let me know! It makes my day to get that notification that says that you want to talk to me!

~Rayhne


	2. Commissions

Hello my lovelies!

I've been thinking about doing this for a long while now, and after some convincing (rough bullying that consisted of some shoving and pushing) done by some of my friends I have finally decided to open my commissions. There are many reasons for this, and if you're curious I can explain, but otherwise let's leave it open!

Alright, now, let's talk what you really wanna know. What am I commissioning?

 _Fanfiction!_

But before we go any further, what's the price looking like? (If you're outside of the U.S. let me know.)

The starting price is $5. The fic will be at _least_ 1,000 words and each 1,000 words after that is an additional $5. Due to my writing habits, let me know upfront how much you're willing to pay maximum so that I can be sure to write a good story for you and stay inside of your budget. I will take the first payment up front, but the rest just before I post it on my website for your viewing pleasure.

My website is just rayhneatess . com (without the spaces). Each commission will be linked to under the tab other works - fanfiction - commissions.

Rules of the commissions:

For now, all I am taking for commissions is NaLu fanfictions.

The sky is pretty much the limit on this. If you really wanna know what I can write good, check out my other fics. I'm not really big on the original tropes for this, so try to keep away from those!

Finally, if you would like to commission please fill out this form:

If you are reading from ff then please go to my website or my tumblr, both of which are linked in my profile.

Thanks!

~Rayhne

 _I will do a 'trade' if you can't afford it, just let me know!_


End file.
